Il faut sauver le Roi Thraïn
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Gandalf pénètre dans la forteresse de Dol Gûldur.
1. Relache à Rhosgobel

**Relâche à Rhosgobel**

_Cette petite fiction constitue l'ultime épilogue du livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque, mais peut se lire seule._

.oOo.

Gandalf arpentait le sous-bois, absorbé dans ses pensées. Sur le tapis roux, son bâton marquait le rythme hésitant et assourdi de sa marche, comme le magicien dubitatif examinait de funestes événements récents. La forêt alentours se dépouillait lentement des ors et des pourpres glorieux. Les baliveaux surchargés disséminaient leur fardeau de fruits vermeille et de feuilles ambrées, alors que refluait lentement leur vitalité estivale.

Un feulement furtif détourna l'attention du vieillard qui brandit son bâton. Des denses fourrés encore verts, parvinrent les échos d'une puissante détente, puis d'une réception souple et fluide sur les feuilles sèches. Des yeux jaunes en amande plissèrent en tapinois dans la pénombre des frondaisons. Un énorme lynx s'avança de sous les grappes de mûres, humant le magicien gris qui s'apaisa.

Gandalf s'agenouilla en retirant son feutre délavé et accueillit le gigantesque cervier avec une caresse. Les enchantements de Rhosgobel se doublaient d'une veille infaillible, dont l'implacable férocité décourageait, pour le moment, les hordes corrompues de Dol Gûldur. Le fauve émit un rauquement de connivence et disparut sous les taillis.

.oOo.

Gandalf s'était orienté grâce aux ruches de Radagast, qui peuplaient les clairières aux avant-postes de sa retraite. Au sortir d'un hallier, le magicien gris déboucha dans une prairie d'herbacées. Un grand cerf majestueux tourna sa puissante ramure vers lui, grattant déjà le sol du sabot, d'un air courroucé.

Une petite figure brune et volubile s'interposa vivement :

\- « Majesté, puis-je vous présenter mon cousin Olorin1 ? Il est un peu vif et n'entend guère les voies des forêts, mais c'est un digne magicien, qui excelle dans son domaine ! »

Radagast se garda d'ajouter qu'en dehors du feu - qu'il eût été malséant de vanter auprès du Grand Cerf qui le craignait -, il n'avait jamais bien compris quelles pouvaient être les spécialités de son lointain cousin. Mais il lui accordait une confiance entière, l'amour de Gandalf pour les enfants d'Illuvatar s'étendant souvent à leurs compagnons quadrupèdes.

En approchant, le magicien gris découvrit que le Grand Cerf, dont la hauteur au garrot dépassait sa propre taille, couvait du regard une grande biche, allongée sur le flanc dans les graminées.

-« Je vais prendre soin de votre femelle, votre Majesté. Avec l'aide de Yavanna, elle vous rejoindra sous peu, poussant devant elle vos vigoureux jeunes faons ! »

Une larme s'égara au bord de l'œil de velours de la femelle, lorsque le grand mâle se pencha vers sa panse distendue. Le magicien brun, imité par son cousin, se courba au brame du Grand Cerf, qui s'élança dans les taillis.

-« Il doit partir en guerre chaque automne, à présent. Les bois se font plus obscurs d'année en année. », soupira Radagast. Maintes ridules se formaient au front de l'auguste forestier, alors qu'il humait l'air en direction du sud-ouest. Comme pour relever le moral du magicien brun, un ramier redressa la tête au-dessus de sa toque de fourrure et roucoula un chant de réconfort. Une fontaine de déjections séchées le long de l'oreille et de la barbe de Radagast témoignait que l'oiseau nichait à temps plein sur la tête de son protecteur. Les yeux marron s'attendrirent et semblèrent revenir au présent.

-« Gandalf ! Allons ! Vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile ! », lança le magicien brun en retroussant les manches de sa fourrure.

Le cousin Olorin hocha la tête avec un brin de dépit, emboitant le pas au forestier et l'aidant à disposer la biche pleine sur le traineau du maitre des lieux.

Chemin faisant, Gandalf raconta sa dernière aventure et entretint son hôte de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes, mais Radagast ne semblait guère se soucier des événements extérieurs au combat désespéré qu'il menait face aux hordes sombres d'Amon Lanc.

\- « Deux dragons !2 Allons donc, Gandalf ! Si vous tenez absolument à porter votre vénérable attention vers le nord, il me faut vous pourvoir d'amples informations ! »

Il fallait une réponse d'une journée, ou rien du tout. Le magicien gris soupira : il semblait inutile de solliciter les conseils de l'honnête Radagast, en dehors du sort des animaux ou de la guerre contre Dol Gûldur. Son ami avait dû subir bien des revers…

Mais son hôte tint absolument à lui apporter son aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse buse vint se poser sur son épaule, non sans jeter des regards affamés au ramier qui se recroquevilla dans la toque.

Le magicien brun et l'oiseau de proie échangèrent quelques cris plaintifs.

-« Adlor rapporte qu'un… lutin irisé est parvenu à… mettre un terme à la guerre opposant les Grands Aigles aux Géants ! »3

L'invraisemblance d'une telle nouvelle mit Radagast mal à l'aise, qui songea que son ami pourrait bien, à son tour, rire de ses informations. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gandalf se montra très intéressé. Fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux, Olorin interrogea la buse qui pencha la tête, observant ce nouveau venu d'un air désorienté.

-« Gandalf, vous êtes désespérément grivois ! », intervint Radagast

Le magicien gris, interloqué, se récria, mais Radagast l'interrompit :

-« Je suis formel ! Vous singez l'accent pointu et saccadé des grives ! Essayez encore ! »

La sémiotique aviaire était l'une des marottes du cousin Radagast. Sa persévérance avec les animaux n'avait d'égale que son impatience envers les bipèdes pensants. Gandalf sifflota encore une fois, appliqué et plein de bonne volonté.

\- « Allongez la trille ! Et plus de souplesse sur les Kwââkk ! »

Gandalf s'époumona, les joues rouges, sous la baguette de l'inflexible maitre oiseleur.

-« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Laissez-moi faire », finit par souffler Radagast exaspéré.

Après moult questions, traductions, commentaires, dénégations, demandes de confirmations et précisions diverses, Gandalf sut qu'un genre de farfadet, un rejeton des marais aux iris sur le grand fleuve Anduin, s'était fait capturer par un Grand Aigle et l'avait, pour prix de sa vie sauve, aidé à vaincre les Géants qui leur menaient une guerre infâme. Après quoi les aigles du nord semblaient avoir ramené leur bienfaiteur chez lui, à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux.

Sans plus de commentaires, le magicien gris sortit sa pipe et la bourra avec un fin sourire, comme s'il venait de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles à propos d'un ami cher.

.oOo.

Les troncs vigoureux d'une puissante souche avaient investi un vieux manoir des Bearnings et soulevé l'imposante bâtisse dans le giron de leur fourche. Les branchages du hêtre multiséculaire faisaient corps avec les poutres de chêne de l'antique salle commune. Les hommes du clan de l'ours avaient dû l'abandonner, mais le nouvel occupant s'était accommodé des ouvertures égayant son plafond et de la vie grouillant sous ses frondaisons. La demeure de Radagast comportait maintes pièces, recoins, fenêtres, poternes et escaliers, ajoutés au hasard des déformations lors de la croissance du hêtre. A présent elle abritait des colonies entières d'animaux des bois, qui contribuaient d'une façon ou d'une autre à la coexistence, généralement pacifique, de leurs espèces.

Les magiciens parvinrent au manoir en fin d'après-midi. Des escadrilles ailées fusaient dans l'azur déclinant, ravivant par l'exquise insouciance de leur ramage, la douce et chaude plénitude de l'été. Leur vol se déployait loin autour du havre, relayant la vigilante attention du Maître de Rhosgobel et maintenant le contact avec l'armée de ses alliés à fourrure ou à plumage.

Radagast poussa la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Un grand lit trônait au milieu d'un indescriptible fatras.

Le magicien brun y déposa la biche pleine et apporta de la paille. Rapidement Gandalf fut relégué à l'étage, tant il se comportait de façon gauche et importunait l'actif Radagast. Le magicien gris se retira, trouva un fauteuil et s'y endormit profondément. Il n'avait pas reposé dans un endroit sûr avec un toit au-dessus de sa tête, depuis bien des lunes.

.oOo.

Le chant du merle tira Gandalf d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. La lumière du matin neuf filtrait en teintes dorées par les lucarnes de Rhosgobel. Le magicien s'étira un instant, contemplant avec amusement l'incroyable désordre qui régnait à l'étage, dans un bourdonnement affairé d'abeilles.

L'ensemble n'était guère de niveau, mais l'astucieux occupant avait utilisé chaque recoin pour y entreposer des plantes en pots, des fioles, des terreaux multicolores, des graines de toutes tailles, des herbes odorantes, des médicaments et d'étranges instruments. Devant les fenêtres s'épanouissaient des greffons improbables. Dans un gigantesque bocal de verre transparent, on pouvait voir une fourmilière entière, ses galeries et ses chambres, les ouvrières entrant et sortant du bocal et courant le long du plancher vers la forêt. Sur les tables s'étalaient d'innombrables cultures de mousses, aux textures et aux couleurs bigarrées, auprès d'élixirs aux reflets étranges. Partout couraient des tiges végétales qui apportaient de l'eau à cette forêt en miniature. Une grande ruche pendait à la croisée de deux poutres, d'où l'essaim s'envolait vers une fenêtre ouverte.

Désoeuvré, le magicien s'amusa d'un curieux montage : une bouteille de céramique renversée et bouchée par un robinet goutte-à-goutte surplombait un bac rempli de spores d'un vert tendre. Quelques parchemins entassés non loin portaient l'écriture fine et illisible de Radagast. Gandalf crut y déchiffrer des notes sur le mildiou noir. Intrigué, il laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans le bac. Un liquide visqueux et noir d'encre s'insinua dans la mousse spongieuse gorgée de spores. Aussitôt la sombre trainée se répandit dans toutes les directions, comme si le liquide gagnait le cœur de chaque grain végétal.

Avec mauvaise conscience, Gandalf recula d'un pas et observa, prêt à stériliser cette horreur d'un feu purificateur. Mais la trainée se stabilisa, puis lentement ses bras conquérants se disloquèrent dans un nuage effervescent, à mesure que le spore vert reprenait ses droits.

Gandalf, poussant un soupir de soulagement et réprimant un petit air coupable, s'assura que le robinet était correctement fermé, et se promit de ne plus toucher à rien.

Il ramassa son baluchon et s'apprêta à descendre l'escalier. Le magicien s'arrêta net, pris au dépourvu.

Debout sur le perron, un castor de belle taille l'observait attentivement, les bras croisés et l'air suspicieux. Un fichu noué autour de la tête et un tablier à carreau lui donnaient assez l'air d'une commère hobbit.

Se rappelant quelque forte pipelette de Longoulet, le magicien gris se racla la gorge, prit un air dégagé et descendit l'escalier avec dignité. Derrière lui fusèrent quelques remarques acerbes à propos des vauriens fouineurs et pique-assiettes, mais il fit mine de ne pas les entendre, tandis que dame castor commençait son ménage avec mauvaise humeur.

.oOo.

Radagast ronflait comme un bienheureux, étendu dans un ballot de paille éventré sur le plancher, au milieu des biberons vides, un petit faon dans son giron. Gandalf contempla la scène avec un sourire pudique, qui s'altéra lorsqu'il vit la biche à présent délivrée, allaitant un autre faon sur le lit ensanglanté.

Le magicien gris caressa la progéniture du Grand Cerf, l'enleva à Radagast et la rendit à sa mère. Le magicien brun se réveilla et se leva, secouant ses puces comme un sanglier au milieu de sa bauge.

-« Oh, Radagast ! », fit Gandalf excédé.

Entendant de sonores récriminations descendre de l'étage, le magicien brun expliqua à Gandalf qu'il avait connu cette créature toute petite. Il l'avait recueillie alors que ses parents venaient de succomber à une odieuse attaque de loups de Dol Gûldur sur un affluent oriental de l'Anduin. Rapidement, l'intelligente castor s'était rendue utile, réparant et étendant le fief de son maitre, qui eut l'idée de la nourrir de ses élixirs. C'est alors qu'ils reçurent la visite d'un elfe de Lorien, un émissaire de Dame Galadriel. Ce qui devait arriver se produisit : la jeune castor prit goût à la parole…

-« Radagast, était-ce bien raisonnable ? », interrompit Gandalf d'un air de reproche gêné.

Son hôte hocha la tête d'un air contrit :

-« Je le sais, mais elle avait une telle soif de bien faire ! Elle me rend d'immenses services ! Elle règne sur la maisonnée avec une poigne ferme et juste. Mais en fin de compte je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait son bonheur… Avec l'âge et en l'absence d'un compagnon… approprié… elle s'est aigrie… »

En effet, des commentaires peu amènes quant à l'hygiène douteuse des magiciens descendaient l'escalier, précédant de peu leur auteur.

Avisant le désordre de la pièce et les draps irrécupérables, Radagast prétendit avoir une affaire urgente à mener. Il saisit son bâton et s'esquiva avant que l'intendante du logis ne vît l'état du rez-de-chaussée. Gandalf le suivit, autant pour éviter la sévère régisseuse que pour s'entretenir sérieusement avec son hôte de ce qui l'avait amené à Rhosgobel.

.oOo.

Radagast s'éloigna rapidement de sa demeure pour se réfugier hors de portée de voix. Il fit bien, car des glapissements étranglés le poursuivirent assez longtemps.

A l'orée du bois, une portée de jeunes écureuils roux se poursuivait joyeusement entre les branches lisses d'un coudrier tentaculaire, ployant sous ses noisettes, tandis que leurs aînés s'évertuaient à un curieux manège, collectant les fruits dans une jarre de bois.

-« Merci infiniment, Madame Spip ! Quelle nouvelle de Scrat ? »

Une salve de plaintes aigües s'éleva. Radagast prit un air navré. Les doléances promettant de se prolonger, le magicien brun lança d'un air décidé :

-« Je vais lui parler. Votre aîné doit abandonner cette quête absurde du plus gros gland du Vertbois ! Soyez sans crainte ! »

Gandalf arriva comme son cousin faisait mine de s'éloigner à nouveau, sautant d'une idée à l'autre.

-« Aïwendil4 ! », protesta le magicien gris en usant de la voix de leur ordre.

L'intéressé s'arrêta enfin et daigna l'écouter. Gandalf lui révéla le destin tragique du roi Thraïn, enlevé par les envoyés de Dol Gûldur avec quelques parents. Longtemps les deux vieillards pesèrent leurs chances, imaginant la meilleure conduite à tenir pour venir en aide au malheureux descendant de Dùrin.

Radagast ne cacha pas son pessimisme, mais conjura Gandalf de laisser passer quelques mois avant sa prochaine tentative.

\- « Nous devons laisser l'hydre s'assoupir pour espérer la moindre chance de succès… Et de surcroît, vous devez reprendre des forces…»

Gandalf, la mort dans l'âme, dut se rendre à ses arguments.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au manoir, la mère castor avait dressé la table pour le repas de midi, dans la pièce qu'elle avait entièrement récurée. La biche et ses hères logeaient à présent dans un appentis confortable, bâti le matin même et amplement fourni de paille.

La régisseuse les attendait d'un air sévère, sa serviette de maitre d'hôtel sur le bras. Radagast passa devant elle en rentrant les épaules et fut rappelé à l'ordre pour se laver les mains ! Gandalf ne put réprimer un sourire, et le même blâme lui fut appliqué.

Alors que l'austère gouvernante amenait et leur servait le plat avec un air offusqué, les deux magiciens subirent une pluie d'observations ironiques et amères, à propos du désordre chronique du maître, de son irresponsabilité à inviter des vagabonds douteux, et de quelques autres doléances, gardées en réserve pour les jours de grande irritation.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Olorin demanda à son cousin comment il pouvait supporter une telle irascibilité, ce à quoi Aïwendil répondit d'un geste évasif.

Mais lorsque Gandalf repoussa sa seconde assiette d'une savoureuse blanquette de champignons, il comprit mieux l'extraordinaire indulgence de Radagast.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Olorin est le nom de Gandalf en Aman. Ce grand voyageur porte des noms variés : Mithrandir chez les elfes des terres du milieu, Tharkûn chez les nains, etc.

2 Cette douloureuse affaire de dragon est rapportée dans le chapitre « Duel au sommet » du Livre Vert de Bourg-de-Touque.

3 La guerre des Grands Aigles et des Géants des Montagnes Brumeuses est contée dans le chapitre « Aires et envolées » du Livre Vert de Bourg-de-Touque.

4 En Aman, Radagast a pour nom Aïwendil, ce qui signifie « celui qui aime les animaux ». Qui l'eût cru ?


	2. Sauver Thraïn

**Il faut sauver le roi Thraïn**

_Quelques mois plus tard, Gandalf est revenu à Rhosgobel._

\- « Vous ne sauriez déployer la moindre étincelle de vos facultés, sans immédiatement attirer Sa malveillance !, l'avait imploré Radagast. J'en ai fait l'expérience à mes dépens ! L'hydre qui sommeille étend lentement l'emprise de ses eaux sombres, attentive au moindre clapot ridant l'étang tranquille de sa malice aux aguets. »

Le digne magicien luttait depuis bien des années contre le pouvoir grandissant du nécromancien. Ses alliés, oiseaux et bêtes des sous-bois, l'avaient rendu familier des allées et venues des orques et des suppôts envoyés semer le trouble au sein des communautés du Vertbois. A présent, sa demeure Rhosgobel n'était plus qu'une clairière au sein des bois pervertis par les sombres nuées empuanties émanant du Dol Gûldur. Mais il ne se décourageait pas, ravivant la flamme auprès des Bearnides et des hommes, sous l'apparence de l'un des leurs, et combattant l'avance de la marée empoisonnée.

-« Revêtez plutôt ces frusques ! Elles furent prises de haute lutte à un dignitaire itinérant, un émissaire de haut rang que j'ai défait, l'un de Ses répugnants porteurs de désespoir qui répandent la pénombre sous les frondaisons, la peur dans le cœur des hommes et le mensonge dans l'esprit des plus combatifs. »

Gandalf passa le long costume noir avec répugnance, non sans dissimuler son épée sous le long manteau sombre. En un tour de main, l'adroit Radagast appliqua sur la barbe et les cheveux de son cousin, une teinture de sa composition, et paracheva son œuvre en appliquant un baume de sa réserve personnelle, qui altéra profondément la physionomie de son patient. Les rides de chagrin se durcirent en un masque sévère, tandis que les commissures des lèvres se figeaient dans un sourire supérieur et cruel.

-« Ainsi grimé, vous pouvez conserver votre bâton de magicien sans éveiller les soupçons », ajouta Radagast en confiant à son hôte une fiole de cordial de la Lorien. Puissiez-vous secourir Thraïn et ses compagnons, s'il est encore temps !

\- Je le leur dois. Je ne passerai plus une nuit de véritable repos sans l'avoir tenté à nouveau. Une dernière chose, cher vieux compagnon… Pourriez-vous lancer vos amis sur les abords septentrionaux de la forteresse, et y faire remarquer l'éclat de vos pouvoirs ? Cela attirerait sans doute l'attention pendant que je tente de m'introduire subrepticement dans la place. »

.oOo.

-« Vous êtes en retard ! »

Le reproche claqua comme un coup de fouet. L'uruk tressaillit, saisi par le ton lourd de menaces.

L'émissaire du Maître avait surgi brusquement, au bord du chemin de pierres sèches qui serpentait entre les arbres charbonneux étranglés par les ronces. Le grand orque ordonna l'arrêt de sa colonne de guerriers et s'inclina d'un air gauche et réticent devant la haute silhouette sombre qui le toisait avec sévérité. La veule soldatesque se massa laborieusement, les premiers rangs de la clique tâchant de se faire oublier, et les suivants essayant de « voir Muzgâsh prendre une avoinée… ».

Le maître de Dol Gûldur n'envoyait pas ses sectateurs pour des vétilles. La longue barbe noire et le bâton noueux lui étaient inconnus, mais la braise qui couvait sous les sourcils broussailleux, incitait l'uruk à contenir son mécontentement :

-« Z'avons écharpé les hommes des bois ! »

Le sourire obséquieux et malveillant du chef orque dévoila des crocs jaunes :

-« Je ramène du butin ! »

Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue de peaux de daim, fut jetée sur les pierres du sentier aux pieds de Gandalf. Couverte de griffures et d'ecchymoses, une frimousse leva timidement ses yeux bleus terrorisés vers la haute figure sombre. Le magicien, sa contenance un peu ébranlée par la compassion, saisit l'occasion en un éclair :

-« C'est bien ce qu'on nous a rapporté ! Vous autres incapables avez capturé une espionne du Maître ! Libérez-la immédiatement ! »

Le ton cassant de l'Uruk cacha mal la terreur qui ternissait son regard lorsqu'il relaya l'injonction :

-« Bande de snagas gobe-limaces! Faites ce qu'on vous dit ! »

Rapidement déliée, la captive roulait des yeux incrédules. Comme elle restait tétanisée, Gandalf happa son bras sans bienveillance :

\- « Toi ! Tu vas regagner ton village et remplir ta mission ! Ou il t'en cuira ! »

Alertée par une curieuse flamme au fond des yeux du magicien, la prisonnière acquiesça enfin d'un hochement de tête nerveux, et s'en fut courant dans la sente, sous le regard déçu des soudards. Alors Gandalf tourna son regard noir vers l'Uruk, sans lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits ou d'émettre une objection :

-« Et maintenant en avant ! Exécution ! », hurla le magicien en brandissant son bâton d'un air menaçant.

.oOo.

La cohorte s'ébranla, jouant des coudes pour tenir à distance l'inquiétant émissaire du Maître. Gandalf soutenait le rythme, sans quitter un instant des yeux le malheureux Muzgâsh, dont les pensées désespérées énuméraient les tortures en vogue châtiant les officiers qui trahissaient la confiance du Maître.

Après une heure de course sur un sentier grimpant parmi des sapins noirs et tordus, la bande bruyante rejoignit une route qui les conduisit au portail oriental de la forteresse. Un énorme olog-hai questionna le chef uruk, qui lui donna les mots de passe, tandis que Gandalf se drapait dans un air d'impatiente autorité.

Passée une seconde porte, les premiers rangs de la troupe semblèrent montrer des signes d'hésitation. Aussitôt Gandalf s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-« La patrouille regagne son cantonnement ! Le fautif va me faire son rapport ! »

Il n'est pas dans la nature des orques d'éprouver le moindre apitoiement. Leur solidarité ne s'exprime qu'à l'encontre des plus faibles, lorsque la perspective d'une victoire sans risque promet des réjouissances sanglantes aux dépens des vaincus. L'espoir de voir lentement énucléer, dépecer ou éviscérer Muzgâsh, qui les avait longtemps contraints à marcher droit sous le fouet, ou peut-être même de goûter à de la chair d'uruk, excitait leur curiosité.

Aussi la troupe d'orques se dispersa-t-elle avec une telle mauvaise grâce, que Gandalf dut menacer les plus rétifs du sourcil et du bâton, avant de reprendre l'ascendant sur leur capitaine déchu :

-« Commençons par gagner la prison ! Nous verrons si tu peux t'y rendre utile », grommela-t-il avec un signe autoritaire de son bâton. Curieusement la menace sembla agir comme un calmant sur l'uruk, qui s'étonnait d'un traitement empreint d'autant de mansuétude.

Gandalf suivit l'orque qui quitta l'esplanade et chemina par de longs tunnels. En chemin, l'air se réchauffait et Gandalf se rendit compte que le déguisement de Radagast était sans doute le plus astucieux qu'on pût imaginer. Les minions qu'ils croisaient prenaient tous un air occupé et pressé lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient. A mesure de leur descente, le magicien sentait se renforcer la sensation d'une présence, sinistre et omnipotente, loin dans les tréfonds de la citadelle. Cette conscience aux aguets, avide mais prudente, observait et écoutait, régnant sans partage sur son royaume.

Le duo longea des corps de garde, peuplés d'orques braillards, qui conspuèrent Muzgâsh pour empiéter sur leur territoire. Immédiatement, les cris se calmèrent lorsque les soudards s'avisèrent de la présence d'un sectateur du Maître. Des murmures craintifs et interrogateurs s'élevèrent dans leur sillage. Au niveau de la troisième profondeur, les quartiers firent place aux magasins. L'uruk manifesta progressivement quelque hardiesse, relevant la tête ou jetant des regards furtifs vers Gandalf. Le magicien, sentant s'étioler son emprise, crut bon de dégainer son épée, arrêta son prisonnier et l'interrogea derechef. L'orque malmené dut répondre : les cellules se trouvaient au niveau de la cinquième profondeur. Le duo reprit son chemin, mais Gandalf se tenait sur ses gardes.

A l'extrémité d'un tunnel bas et malodorant, l'orque déboucha sur un palier qui surplombait un gouffre vaguement éclairé par des vapeurs orangées. Muzgâsh en profita pour bondir soudainement dans un escalier qui descendait le long de l'abîme circulaire. Gandalf l'y poursuivit, bien décidé à récupérer son guide. Mais quelques degrés plus bas, le magicien, asphyxié par les vapeurs pestilentielles, fut pris de vertiges et dut se reposer un instant. L'uruk, qui avait sans doute réalisé que le magicien n'était qu'un imposteur, disparut rapidement par l'une des ouvertures qui s'enfonçaient dans la falaise à chaque palier, masquées par les volutes viciées.

Gandalf s'attendait à ce que l'alarme fut donnée sous peu. Malgré son lancinant vertige, il poursuivit donc rapidement la descente vertigineuse jusqu'à ce qu'il estimât se trouver à la cinquième profondeur. C'est alors que Muzgâsh surgit d'une anfractuosité de la paroi, brandissant un poignard qui luisit d'un éclat mortel.

Parfois, même les magiciens ont besoin d'un peu de chance. Il est vrai que le succès de leurs fameuses aventures pourrait faire accroire que leurs grands pouvoirs suffisent à leur tenir lieu de chance. Pourtant, pour cette fois au moins, un simple hasard, ou plutôt deux malchances heureusement combinées, sauvèrent Gandalf du désastre.

Etouffé par les vapeurs nauséabondes émanant du gouffre, le magicien titubant se prit les pieds dans la robe trop longue qui cachait ses bottes. Basculant involontairement sur le palier devant lui, il échappa de peu au coup de poignard de Muzgâsh qui, emporté par son élan, trébucha sur le bâton de Gandalf et fut précipité dans l'abîme !

Un cri rauque retentit decrescendo mais, à la surprise du magicien étourdi, se prolongea d'un lent vibrato terrorisé. Gandalf jeta un regard par-dessus le gouffre : se débattant dans les fils collants d'une immense toile et poussant d'hystériques cris stridents, l'uruk voyait s'approcher une énorme araignée, bouffie et difforme, aussi gigantesque qu'un grand troll.

Gandalf n'attendit pas d'assister au festin de sa majesté du gouffre. Le pallier que foulait le magicien servait de toute évidence à se débarrasser des prisonniers en obligeant certains de leurs camarades à assister au supplice. En effet quelques cages, vides pour l'heure, côtoyaient un sinistre siège de pierre. Il s'approchait certainement des geôles. Gandalf résolut donc de suivre les indications de feu Muzgâsh. Après une gorgée de miruvor1, il s'engagea résolument dans le couloir.

.oOo.

La conscience assoupie qu'il sentait résider loin sous la montagne semblait à présent s'éveiller, comme si la piqûre insignifiante d'un méprisable insecte irritait un prédateur tapi dans l'attente d'une proie plus digne de son attention. Gandalf, se demandant s'il était repéré, formula des vœux pour que ce soubresaut fût l'oeuvre de Radagast.

Un peu plus loin, le tunnel débouchait dans une grande salle, où se vautraient de nombreux orques. Avant que le magicien n'arrêtât son plan, un son profond et terrifiant se fit entendre du cœur même de l'ancien volcan, réveillant des échos menaçants, comme si des grognements sourdaient par tous les recoins de la roche. Gandalf crut que l'alerte était donnée, mais les orques semblèrent se rendre à un appel, dans un ordre tout relatif.

La conscience insatiable de Dol Gûldur semblait à présent en plein recueillement, consacrée à renforcer la plénitude de son propre pouvoir sur les hordes de ses esclaves prosternés. Le magicien en profita pour se glisser dans la salle et s'orienta vers le seul passage grillagé. Gandalf passa devant les gardes médusés d'un air supérieur et courroucé, les défiant presque de l'interroger.

Il s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs d'un pas décidé. Il errait depuis un long moment, lorsque ses pensées furent dérangées par une sensation, étrange dans ce sombre endroit – non plus l'aversion pour le fiel qui semblait exsuder de chaque paroi, mais la peine et le deuil, si pitoyable et sans espoir, que Gandalf s'arrêta et, écoutant son cœur, revint sur ses pas et prit un passage latéral.

Il avait rejoint les prisons. Loin au tréfonds du volcan, la conscience de Dol Gûldur se repaissait inlassablement de sa vanité haineuse, ourdissant dans la pénombre d'enfler démesurément pour engloutir le monde. Atterré, le magicien parcourut les couloirs bordés de cellules. La révolte les avait désertées depuis longtemps. Le chagrin s'était tari avec les larmes. Même la résignation s'y lézardait lentement, laissant la folie se répandre comme la gangrène, dernier refuge des âmes damnées par le nécromancien.

Seule la peur rejouait encore et encore son éternel retour, à chaque bruit de pas ou de clé, glaçant les occupants des cellules sous sa chape livide. Pêle-mêle, hommes, nains et elfes des deux sexes pourrissaient là sous l'effet de l'air putride et de l'espoir aboli.

Pétrifié d'horreur, Gandalf cessa de déambuler. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Qu'il lui suffirait de paraitre pour trouver Thraïn et le soustraire à son ravisseur ? Qu'il saurait sans dilemmes ni états d'âme, choisir parmi les bataillons de prisonniers, les quelques élus qui le suivraient ? Face à l'indicible réalité des tortures nécromantiques, la question se résumait pour le magicien, à découvrir s'il trouverait en lui le courage de délivrer de la corruption ces âmes torturées, en leur accordant le don libérateur d'une mort digne et salvatrice…

.oOo.

Gandalf fit quelques pas au hasard dans les couloirs, consterné et indécis. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Un vieux nain, assis sur sa couchette de pierre, respirait par saccades. Ses hardes répugnantes étaient retenues à la taille par les restes d'une ceinture de cuir. Les pierreries incrustées en avaient été volées, mais le magicien reconnut l'insigne frappé sur la boucle.

Le long crâne décharné, appuyé à la muraille moisie, ne bougeait pas. Seules les pupilles, recouvertes d'un voile terne, semblaient animées de spasmes dans leurs orbites sèches. La barbe du nain, jadis tresses drues et noires luisant comme l'aile du corbeau, pendait à présent en amas de poils figés de crasse et grouillant de vermine.

-« Thraïn ? », souffla le magicien d'une voix brisée qui trahissait son désarroi.

Les pupilles du nain, presque blanches, se mirent à virevolter comme des papillons pourchassés.

-« Norin ? Ils t'ont ramené, Mahal soit loué ! Je ne puis plus te voir, mon pauvre ami, les fièvres ont emporté ma vue. »

Le corps émacié du nain fut secoué d'une quinte gutturale qui s'acheva dans un soupir chuintant. Thraïn riait.

-« A présent personne ne pourra plus m'obliger à contempler Norin se faire dévorer par la Dame aux mille toiles… »

Le rire inique s'interrompit :

-« …Tu n'es pas Norin ! Qui est venu me tourmenter ? Qui es-tu ? », éructa le nain en agitant dangereusement sa maigre carcasse.

\- « C'est toi Dwalor ? », fit-il en se calmant.

-« Dwalor le fidèle, dernier des derniers comme il fut le premier ! Comme nous étions forts et nombreux autrefois ! Comment vous ai-je tous perdus, incapable que je suis ? »

La cage thoracique du moribond se serra en spasmes convulsifs, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprit son souffle dans un sanglot. Thraïn pleurait.

Abaissant la voix jusqu'au murmure, le vieux nain susurra :

\- « Il me l'a révélé, je l'ai vu dans Sa salle aux miroirs : les orques cupides du Gundabad en guerre, s'appropriant mes richesses, les trésors des deux vers que j'ai terrassés de mes mains. »

Le nain levait deux paumes étiques et pelées, en témoignage de ses exploits, l'un bien réel, et l'autre pure élucubration d'un esprit en déroute. S'animant d'une indignation croissante, le nain poursuivait :

-« Mais j'ai vu d'autres choses ! Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais j'ai espionné Ses miroirs ! J'ai vu ce félon mener ses rôdeurs à l'assaut du Mont Gram avec la bénédiction de son comparse Gris, et vaincre par la vertu d'un héritage de ma maison ! Il me l'a volé, je le sais ! Qu'il soit maudit jusqu'à la troisième génération ! Tous maudits ! Tous des voleurs ! »

Pendant un long moment le vieux nain se recroquevilla sur sa misérable paillasse, semblant fuir un souvenir odieux qui le tourmentait :

\- « Voleur ! Rendez-le ! Rendez l'anneau à Dùrin trompe-la-mort ! Vous ne pouvez le revendiquer ! Vous mentez, il ne fut jamais à Vous ! Vous ne pouvez… Dwalor, non ! »

Sur les pupilles aveugles de Thraïn, dansait le souvenir macabre de son dernier compagnon, contraint par la simple volonté du nouveau maitre de l'anneau de Dùrin, à se trancher lui-même la gorge. Le misérable hère resta prostré quelques instants puis :

-« Tu n'es pas Dwalor ! »

La main émaciée se tendit à travers la lourde grille, effleurant la barbe de Gandalf abasourdi par les dernières paroles du nain. Le magicien souffla :

-« Voulez-vous dire qu'Il l'a, prétendant le recouvrer comme autrefois ? Mais… N'aviez-vous pas laissé le dernier des anneaux des nains à votre héritier ?

\- Thorin ? Mon fils ! Tu ne dois pas échouer ! L'honneur de notre maison repose sur toi, à présent. Méfie-toi de ce magicien, il poursuit ses propres menées ! La fortune de nos lignées lui est bien indifférente… Mais tu auras besoin de ceci… »

Alors le vieux nain fit une chose étrange : de ces longues mains fripées, il entreprit de dénouer les tresses de sa barbe sale. En quelques instants, il avait dévoilé et libéré un petit parchemin roulé, qu'il tendit à travers la grille :

\- « Ce vieux fou avait raison, malgré sa fourberie : il faut éliminer le dernier des grands vers. Et c'est à toi que reviendra cette gloire insigne. Reçois la carte de Thror et la clé du passage secret de ton Grand-père. »

Comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'une charge immense, le vieux nain soupira quelques instants. Puis, rassemblant des forces surprenantes, le moribond se tendit brusquement, agrippant la grille. Mais il ne parvint pas à se lever. Le vieux nain, Thraïn le second, descendant de Dùrin trompe-la-mort, s'effondra mort à la porte de sa cellule.

.oOo.

Le magicien éprouva un étrange mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aider son vieux camarade à rejoindre ses ancêtres. Gandalf s'accroupit un instant, berçant la dépouille de mots de réconforts et lui adressant un dernier salut.

Le parchemin plié était une vieille carte des nains, enroulée autour d'une petite clé. Le magicien soupira, se promettant de remettre cet ultime héritage à qui de droit.

Puis il se redressa, circonspect et soucieux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui laissait un doute inacceptable. Pourquoi le nécromancien avait-il prétendu avoir possédé l'anneau de Dùrin jadis ? Pour torturer sa victime spoliée ?

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Cordial d'Imladris, ici de Lorien.


	3. Le nécromancien

**Le nécromancien**

Oppressé par une culpabilité lancinante, Gandalf quitta ces lieux, suffocation des âmes et tombeau de l'espoir. Dépouiller un moribond de son dernier trésor l'avait mortifié. Il se jura de transmettre cette dernière volonté à celui à qui Thraïn avait cru la donner.

Son masque de sévérité avait fondu sous la douce chaleur de sa compassion, mais les dernières paroles de Thraïn l'avaient plongé dans un doute inquiet. Le dernier anneau de pouvoir des nains avait été arraché à l'héritier de Dùrin. Qui pouvait donc revendiquer l'avoir un jour possédé ? Une prémonition honnie assombrit encore les pas du magicien, au cœur de la forteresse du nécromancien.

Gandalf se dirigea au jugé, habité par un malaise grandissant. Le magicien devait savoir. Il rejoignit un couloir majeur et emboîta le pas aux sectateurs du maître.

La volonté inique du volcan le faisait gronder de sourdes et profondes sommations, appelant ses serviteurs vers une obscure assemblée. Les esclaves convergeaient vers le tréfonds de la forteresse, aux sons lugubres des battements étouffés de la roche. Comme une créature monstrueuse, le vieux volcan semblait drainer son propre sang de serviteurs et d'esclaves, qui affluaient vers le cœur de la montagne, le pas mécanique et le regard halluciné.

Orques et gobelins s'avançaient en rangs serrés, une flamme rouge, lubrique et cruelle, vacillant au fond de leurs prunelles de félin. L'attrait puissant du sang unissait cette lâche vermine prédatrice, sublimant leur terreur individuelle dans une ferveur hypnotique.

Quelques hommes, vêtus de tuniques sombres et de l'équipement des rôdeurs, jetaient des regards fanatiques à la foule de ces victimes expiatoires, transportés par un envoûtement morbide et contagieux. La cohue grégaire et exaltée affluait vers une salle immense et rougeoyante, jouant des coudes dans une excitation croissante.

Le rythme obsédant des tambours s'accélérait lentement, entraînant les cohortes dans des transes inquiétantes. Parfois un troll écrasait quelque gobelin, en marquant le rythme de son pas lourd, tandis que les multitudes se massaient dans une salle immense, à l'extrémité de laquelle trônait une sorte d'autel. Deux bassins rouge sang encadraient une pierre sacrificielle, autour desquels grouillaient les séides exaltés.

Gandalf réalisa soudain quel genre de curée réunissait les adeptes d'un sombre culte. Il s'écarta discrètement, tachant d'éviter de se retrouver pris au piège au milieu de milliers d'ennemis. Le magicien se dissimula derrière les piliers périphériques de la salle.

Mais soudain la trame de ses réflexions s'interrompit – une pensée venait de traverser le monde que seuls parcourent Maïa et Calaquendi1. Une pensée brève et servile mais tenace, comme une pierre jetée dans un étang, résonnait en écho dans l'esprit du magicien alerté. Puis passa une seconde pensée en réponse, rapide également mais profonde, impérieuse et impatiente.

Le magicien sut que la conscience de la montagne avait répondu à son plus puissant serviteur. Le sang de Gandalf se figea dans ses veines. Il connaissait cette présence orgueilleuse, cette puissance omnipotente et cette volonté sans merci. La litanie de ses méfaits passa devant les yeux accablés du magicien.

.oOo.

Il l'avait côtoyée autrefois au Royaume Bienheureux, parmi les suivants d'Aüle, avide déjà de savoir et de puissance. Le Maïa honni s'était ensuite enfui, trahissant les siens pour suivre Morgoth Bauglir en terre du milieu. Il s'y était fait tristement connaitre comme le prince des loups-garous, écumant la vallée du Sirion. Lors de la guerre de la grande colère, on avait perdu sa trace, mais il était reparu au Second Age comme Annatar auprès des elfes d'Eregion.

Une fois son anneau forgé, Sauron s'était dévoilé et avancé pour asservir la terre du milieu. Il y serait parvenu sans l'intervention des hommes de Numenor, qui lui firent rendre gorge et l'emprisonnèrent dans leur île. Mais sa malice parvint à répandre le mensonge, pervertissant les hommes du roi en faisant miroiter l'immortalité d'Aman. Lorsque l'armada numenoréenne y débarqua, les Valar en appelèrent au créateur du monde, qui submergea l'ile sacrilège.

Ayant perdu pour toujours son enveloppe charnelle dans le désastre, Sauron revint en terre du milieu et, grâce à son anneau, repartit à l'assaut des terres de l'ouest. La dernière alliance des elfes et des hommes lui fit face. Lors de la dernière confrontation sur les pentes du volcan Orodruin, le seigneur des ténèbres avait perdu son anneau et s'était évanoui dans le néant.

Et voilà qu'il avait repris pouvoir et volonté, à défaut de forme, tissant résolument la toile de sa puissance. A présent, Sauron le nécromancien semblait suffisamment sûr de son fait, et ne fuyait plus devant lui, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Gandalf s'était faufilé pour la première fois à Dol Gûldur2…

.oOo.

Le magicien revint soudain de ses pensées. Une rumeur de terreur se répandait parmi les masses d'orques assemblées dans la caverne. Gandalf sentit la présence d'un Nazgûl, qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la même entrée que lui. Déjà une garde de trolls s'établissait à chacune des autres portes. La seule sortie libre se trouvait derrière l'autel.

Le magicien se déplaça, aussi vivement que le permettait son déguisement, pour se dissimuler dans la masse des sectateurs. Les hordes serviles s'écartaient du Nazgûl et de sa garde qui s'avançaient.

Un cri retentit alors, perçant le cœur d'une lance et paralysant l'esprit de désespoir. Gandalf n'attendit pas de savoir si les séides de Sauron l'avaient percé à jour. Profitant de la terreur qui avait paralysé l'assistance, il se dirigea vivement vers l'autel.

Bientôt des bruits de poursuite et des beuglements de trolls s'élevèrent derrière lui – il s'élança au pas de course. Tout autour, les orques abasourdis relevaient à peine la tête. Lorsqu'un uruk au regard louche tenta de lui barrer la voie, il dégaina son épée et lui trancha la tête dans un éclair blanc. Sans perdre un instant, il poursuivit sur son élan et se dirigea vers l'autel.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, les criailleries cessèrent et la salle tomba dans un profond silence. Gandalf se retourna, prêt à faire face à ses poursuivants. Mais le Nazgûl, sûr de sa victoire, ne se pressait pas.

Entouré de quelques Olog-Hai, il s'avança jusqu'aux marches du catafalque. Gandalf réalisa avec horreur que la victime attendue pour le sacrifice solennel n'était autre que lui-même.

.oOo.

Le magicien recula sur le long catafalque, bordé de part et d'autre par des bassins d'un liquide saumâtre et rouge vif. Au bout de cette estrade, béait l'ouverture de son espoir. Il allait s'engager sous le linteau, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une sombre porte de pierre en barrait le passage.

Le Nazgûl était monté sur l'estrade, une longue et pâle épée en main. Un chant guttural s'éleva. Les notes aigres évoquaient la peur et le désespoir, promettant au fil lancinant de l'envoûtement, la fraicheur et la pénombre reposantes du tombeau. Il sembla à Gandalf qu'au-dessus des bassins, une fine brume rousse élevait ses volutes au rythme de l'indicible mélodie. Les nuées s'insinuaient autour de leur victime en un irrémédiable enveloppement. L'abandon de toute volonté semblait la seule issue aux terribles menaces proférées en morbeth3. Les membres de Gandalf se raidissaient.

Mais le magicien n'était pas encore à la merci de son ennemi. Son bâton flamboya d'une lumière tour à tour forte et dorée comme le soleil de midi, douce et argentée comme la lune montante, ou scintillante comme les étoiles. Les orques et les gobelins gémirent de douleur. L'esprit de Gandalf se fit plus clair, mais les doigts de brume l'enlaçaient à présent, lui laissant la sensation de longues algues visqueuses sur la peau. La conscience de la montagne, toute entière tendue vers son serviteur, renforçait sa volonté en lui prêtant sa malice.

Gandalf, étouffant à moitié, faillit mettre un genou à terre. Il recula encore, s'appuyant à la porte qui fermait le chemin de son salut. Il hésita à déchaîner sa puissance sur la porte, mais il savait qu'un ouvrage des nains de jadis ne céderait qu'en prononçant le mot de passe. A défaut, il libérerait le feu d'Anor sur ses assaillants pour leur dernier assaut. Voilà une fin que n'aurait pas boudée le roi nain qui siégeait en ses salles au temps où la tribu des Boucle-noires prospérait sous l'Amon Lanc !

.oOo.

Mû par une soudaine inspiration, le magicien fit un effort pour se remémorer la formule protocolaire qu'utilisaient les nains à la cour de Drùin4 pour annoncer l'arrivée du Roi sous la Montagne. Se redressant, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-« Gabil Uzbad u-dum ! »5

Dans un fracas épouvantable, les battants s'ouvrirent. Lorsque le Nazgûl lança son cri de fureur devant sa victime qui lui échappait, l'envoûtement s'interrompit dans un claquement libérateur. Gandalf bondit au-delà des portes et les referma vivement derrière lui.

Un flot de fureur déferla sur le magicien comme l'attention du maître de la montagne quittait le Nazgûl. Gandalf n'en pouvait plus douter : il s'agissait bien de l'aura de Sauron le renégat, mâtinée il est vrai d'une formidable impuissance !

Mais le magicien ne s'attarda pas : il rejoignit un escalier en spirale et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne fut pas inquiété et s'arrêta pour se reposer au niveau de la cinquième hauteur, probablement les anciens appartements royaux. Essoufflé, il explora rapidement les salles, dans l'espoir de trouver une ouverture vers l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses poursuivants, il était trop tard : deux trolls débouchèrent sur le palier en beuglant, lui coupant toute retraite.

Mais le magicien avait vu juste : au bout de la dernière salle, un balcon surplombait la forêt, ombre noire et silencieuse, sous le vaste ciel étoilé.

On ne le prendrait pas vivant.

Lorsqu'il s'élança dans le vide, plusieurs cris retentirent – le premier d'une rage servile et impuissante, le second d'une fureur angoissée et revancharde. Gandalf lui-même cria, sans doute pour se libérer de la tension accumulée.

.oOo.

Heureusement, un grand aigle poussa lui-aussi un cri de satisfaction en rattrapant le magicien au vol. Comme convenu, l'habile Radagast avait envoyé son allié Thorondor recueillir Gandalf au sommet d'Amon Lanc.

**NOTES**

1 Calaquendi : les elfes de lumière, qui se rendirent en Aman et contemplèrent la lumière des deux arbres. Il s'agit des Vanyar, Noldor et ceux des Teleri qui parvinrent jusqu'aux terres immortelles. Ces elfes ont de grands pouvoirs ils sont capables de ressentir le monde des morts et de la magie.

2 En 2063, notre magicien favori a pénétré à Dol Gûldur. Mais le nécromancien, averti de sa présence, ne souhaite pas se dévoiler si tôt et fait précipitamment retraite, loin dans l'est. Pour les peuples de l'ouest commencent alors la période de la Paix vigilante, jusqu'au retour du nécromancien environ 400 ans plus tard.

3 Langue noire.

4 Drùin, père de la sixième maison des nains et roi sous la montagne en Tumûn-Gabil, Amon Lanc.

5 Le roi est grand dans sa demeure !, ce qui, chez les nains, est la formule consacrée pour imposer le respect envers le maître de céans lorsqu'il siège en grande pompe.


End file.
